


The DVD Is How It Started

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson hands a DVD to John. He watches it and is shocked at what it reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DVD Is How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes** : Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_santa/profile)[**sga_santa**](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_santa/) and for [](http://spikespet7.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikespet7**](http://spikespet7.livejournal.com/) Beta-ed by two wonderful people, [](http://murgy31.livejournal.com/profile)[**murgy31**](http://murgy31.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hildejohanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**hildejohanne**](http://hildejohanne.livejournal.com/) who has done a good job. All the other mistakes etc are my own. This is a missing scene after the episode "The Shrine"; and Carson is the CMO, instead of Jennifer Keller.  
> 

**The DVD Is How It Started**   


John was staring out to the sea on one of the balconies at Atlantis when he heard someone call out to him.

"Finally, there you are," Carson said in a huff of exaggeration as he went over to John's left side. "I've been looking all over for you!"

John raised an eyebrow and looked at Carson. "What's up?"

Carson hesitated just then, and John frowned, wondering what was wrong. John waited patiently as he knew that Carson would eventually tell him what he wanted.

Carson held a DVD in his hand, looking worried. "I have been debating whether to show you this for a while."

John looked at the DVD, then to Carson, puzzled. "What's on the DVD?"

Instead of answering John's question, Carson asked, "Do you remember this childhood disease Rodney had?"

John grimaced as he remembered it very well. Rodney had been struck with a childhood disease here in the Pegasus Galaxy and begun to lose his mind slowly. John thought about the talk they had on the pier a few days before Rodney got worse. He had told Rodney that he loved him but Rodney had misunderstood him and thought that he loved him as a friend. John wanted to say more; that he was IN love with him but instead Rodney told him that he wanted to say goodbye and John was angered by it. He informed Rodney that he refused to say goodbye and that Rodney was stuck with him.

Soon after, Rodney was taken to a cave - some sort of a shrine - where Ronon had recalled seeing his grandfather having a day of clarity before he died quickly. He wanted to do the same for Rodney, and at first John wasn't sure if it was a good idea, doubting that Rodney would be happy with it. But thankfully, Rodney's sister have taken the decision out of his hands and demanded that they go to this place. Carson and Jeannie found out that the radiation coming from the column in the cave that made the parasite in Rodney's mind shrink and Carson could operate on Rodney.

Rodney got better and better and back to himself after a few days of recovery, and John was relieved. He wanted to talk to Rodney about that day on the pier but Rodney avoided him or if he saw him, he didn’t want to talk about what happened, so John had to keep his feelings for Rodney to himself.

"You okay, Colonel?" Carson put a hand on John's shoulder and John was jolted out of his reminiscing and turned to Carson and nodded.

"I'm okay," John said, sadly. "What's on the DVD?" John pointed to the DVD in Carson's hand.

Carson looked down at it and cleared his throat. "I know that it was hard on you seeing Rodney like that when he had the childhood disease."

John made a small shrug. "It was hard on all of us, Doc."

Carson shook his head. "Aye, but it was worse for you."

"I can't ask and you can't tell," Carson looked at John, who was suddenly tense and felt panic building up but then Carson rushed on. "I'm fine with it, it is a stupid policy. But we can't talk about it."

John felt tension peeling off him but he still didn't understand how his feelings for Rodney were related to the DVD.

"I think you should watch this," Carson said. "Perhaps after watching this, you might have the courage to do something about it."

Carson held the DVD out to John and he took it, confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I can't tell you," Carson rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Once you watch it, it will all become clear."

"Okay," John drawled it out; curious to what's on the DVD.

* * * *  
 _  
"Carson, I... I need to say something...um...while I remember, while I still can.... to say something to John. Will you show this to him afterwards?" Rodney asked to Carson behind the video camera._

 _"Aye, I can," Carson said. "But you can tell him in person, you will get better."_

 _"I...I can't...but in case...you know...promise to show this to John?"_

 _"I promise," Carson replied, off the screen._

John frowned at the television screen, pausing it for a moment, wondering what Rodney have got to tell him and why Carson wanted to show this to him, especially if Rodney was better now. Shaking his head, John played the DVD again.

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"John," Rodney looked straight to the video camera. "I ... I ... I love you."  
_  
John gasped, shocked. Did...did Rodney mean like he loved him like a friend...or something more?

 _"I've loved you for some time now."_

 _Rodney was smiling and looked down, then lifted his head up again to the video camera._

John pressed stop on his remote control and stared at Rodney looking straight at him. He loved him? Really loved him? and for some time, it seemed.

Then John smiled. He knew that he owed Carson for showing this to him. Now it was all clear to why Rodney was avoiding him. He might have remembered what he said about John on the video camera and was embarrassed.

John switched the television off and sat back in his chair, wondering what to do next.

* * * *

It was a week after John watched the DVD and found out that Rodney had the same feelings as him, he was standing outside Rodney's door, finally found the courage to do something about it.

Suddenly, John felt a bit of a flutter of uncertainty as he stared at the door, when the door opened and Rodney stopped in front of John.

"John!" Rodney exclaimed, surprised then worried. "Oh..please don't tell me we have to go off-world? Can't you go a single one without me? I need to go to the mess and get something to eat. You know, John," Rodney was babbling as he stepped out, past John when he grabbed Rodney's arm to stop him from going.

Rodney looked down at John's hand and looked up, stunned. "What...is this?"

"We need to talk," John said.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Rodney asked, looking annoyed.

"Not out here," John looked to the door. Rodney was a bit taken aback but made a small shrug. "Okay."

Rodney’s hand hovered over the door button and the door opened. Rodney gestured for John to go in and he followed him inside.

"So, here we are," Rodney crossed his arms. "What do you want, Sheppard" I'm starving and I need to eat, then I need to go to the labs. You know that Zelenska can't manage that project without me!"

John made a smile and shook his head. "I...I need to talk to you about something." Then John took the DVD Carson gave to him out of his BDUs's pocket. "Carson gave this to me."

Rodney made a frown as he stared at the DVD. "What...why would Carson give you a DVD? What's on...." The realization dawned on Rodney and his eyes widened as he looked at the DVD and then to John.

Rodney made a few steps forward to try to grab the DVD but John pulled the DVD out of his reach.

"I...Carson shouldn't have given it to you!" Rodney yelled. "He had no right to do this! I....I mean you couldn't love me...you can do better than me. Just...just forget what was on the DVD."

John took a few paces towards Rodney and put a hand around Rodney's neck and pulled him in. Rodney's eyes widened as John leaned in and kissed him, frantically.

At first, Rodney hesitated and tried to pull away but John kept a tight hold of him and kept kissing him. Eventually Rodney gave in and kissed back.

John could feel Rodney's heart beating quickly and both of his hands were in Rodney's hair, holding him. He felt arms going around his waist, pulling him close to Rodney. Rodney's mouth opened for John and his tongue was playing with Rodney's. Eventually, they pulled away, panting heavily.

Rodney blinked and stared at John in bewilderment. "What...what does this mean?"

"What do you think?" John rolled his eyes. "It means what it means."

"You...you love me?" Rodney asked, hesitantly.

John smiled and made a small nod. "Yeah, I do. And you love me."

"Oh, please, don't let it go to your head, Captain Kirk," Rodney snorted.

John smirked and put his arms around Rodney's neck and stared into his eyes.

"You know you love me," John whispered, quietly. Rodney looked at him.

"Yeah...yeah I do," Rodney said, trembling.

"Good, now, are you glad that Carson gave the DVD to me?"

"I suppose...but you have to admit, I am a genius. I thought to say what I said on that...you know...well...." Rodney told him and John gave a quiet chuckle.

"Yep and you are my genius."

Rodney lightened up at that and grinned at John. "That I am, your genius."

Then they leaned in and kissed some more, before Rodney pulled away.

"What happens next?"

"Well, we could go on dates, and all that stuff," John shrugged.

Rodney nodded, looking thoughtful. "Or...we could skip all that since we have known each other for five years and go to bed?"

"We could do that, too," John smiled. "But I'm still going to date you."

"But...but what about the DADT policy?" Rodney asked.

"I don't care about that," John shrugged. "And besides it can be fun, sneaking off." John winked at Rodney, who snorted.

"Yeah, well you are lucky that I know a few places we can sneak off to," Rodney wagged a finger in front of John, who beamed.

It has been a long time since John has been involved with someone, but he knew that Rodney was the one. He wanted to build a life with Rodney and knew that it might be difficult to hide the fact that they were in a new relationship from everyone else for a while because of the DADT policy. John hoped that it would be repealed soon so that he could show how much he loved Rodney to everyone.

John made a mental note to thank Carson later on as John pulled Rodney over to the bed and pushed him down.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked and John grinned as he settled on top of him and looked down at him.

"What do you think, Rodney?" John smirked and grabbed his chin, leaned down and nibbled his lips gently.

"Oh god..." Rodney groaned with pleasure.

-fin- 


End file.
